1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precast segment, a stacking structure and an energy dissipation column thereof, and more particularly to a precast segment suitable for block-stacking concept, a stacking structure and an energy dissipation column thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Full span supporting method is a widely used traditional technology for the construction of bridges, and has advantages of simple construction and no need for large-scale hoisting equipment. However, its disadvantages include time consumption, requirement for large amount of supporting materials, and larger environmental burden during construction. In recent years, due to the raising awareness of global environment protection, the issue of environmental impacts from the construction of bridges has increasingly caught people's attention. Thereby, the precast construction has been developed to reduce the environmental impacts during bridge construction.
FIG. 1 is a perspective schematic view of a conventional segmental bridge pier which is composed of several precast segments. The segments are prefabricated in a precast factory, and then transported to a work zone and erected. The conventional segmental bridge pier includes: a base 11, multiple precast segments 13, a top segment 15, multiple high-tensile steel tendons 17 and an anchor 19. Each of the high-tensile steel tendons 17 has one end anchored to the bottom of the base 11, and penetrates through the precast segments 13 and the top segment 15, followed by applying prestress force at the column top and fixing the high-tensile steel tendons 17 using the anchor 19 to finish the fabrication of the segmental bridge pier.
As shown in FIG. 1, since each segmental layer of the conventional segmental bridge pier only includes a precast segment, it is required to prefabricate various types of precast segments for construction of different bridge piers having desired shapes or dimensions, resulting in the reduction of fabrication efficiency. In particular, when the required bridge pier has a larger cross-section, the precast segments should be fabricated into a larger dimension. As a result, the large-dimension precast segments need to rely on large equipment for transporting and hoisting the segments during the bridge construction, and are unfavorable to rapid construction. Additionally, in the conventional art, post-tensioning is typically adopted for the precast segments to provide axial force that imposes friction between the neighboring segments. The prestressing can provide resistance against shear stress caused by an external force and also provide re-centering force. However, as the bridge pier bears large axial force even no external force applied thereto, it causes adverse effects on the ductility of the bridge pier and may result in excessive stress on the precast segments.
For the reasons stated above, an urgent need exists to develop a new rapid bridge construction which can enhance the fabrication efficiency of segments, reduce the environmental impact during the construction, and resolve the issue of excessive prestress.